projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Vulnerability (Season 2)
Vulnerability (Season 2) will be the third episode of Season two of Project: Glee. It will be released on January 12, 2013. *Guest judge/mentor: Emily VanCamp and Dot Marie-Jones *Homework Assingment: Chasing Cars *Homework Assingment Winner: Hermione Horan *Music Video: Skyscraper-Demi Lovato *Eliminated: Cameron Flynn Episode -Simon, Hermione, Audri, Dillion, Marina, Jayden and Reid are talking on the girl´s bedroom.- Audri: Last week´s double elimination was so schocking.... I really didn´t expected a double elimination that early. Simon: Yeah, Lohan and Eliza were really great friends, I´ll surley miss them. -Hermione holds Simon´s hand, and he blushes.- Confession cam, Marina: Last week I really improved, winning the homework assingment and then first on the callback list! It was great! And I won´t lower down this week, I´ll just get stronger. Roxi( shouting from the waiting room): Guys! Robert´s here. -Waiting room.- -Roxi, Cameron, Chace, Mikaela, Dillion, Cassidy and Bree are sitting on the sofas. The rest of the guys enter the room, and take a seat.- Robert: Hey guys! All: Hey Robert! Robert: Last week we unfortunately had to say goodbye to two cotestants. And now it´s a whole new week, and it´s time you show us your soft, vulnerable side, and let your true colors show, of course, it´s vulnerability. - Marina, Audri and Hermione smile.- Confession cam, Hermione: I really think I can show my vulnerable side.... after my sister and mother´s death (tear falls down her face) yeah, I´ll make sure to win this week for them. Confession cam, Mikaela: Vulnerability isn´t my speciality! I just have trouble being vulnerable, but, yeah, i´ll still do my best! Robert: Your homework assingment this week is..... Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. -Chace smiles, Bree raises her head and does a little clap.- Confession cam, Chace: I think I have a lot to be vulnerable about... and I´ll just show my soft side to this song, which I love. Robert: Here you have the lyrics, divided in 13, you know what to do guys. Tomorrow you´ll perform in front of two great sweet people, that really can bring on their weaknesses. Good luck! -Robert leaves the room.- Confession cam, Audri: Vulnerability is really a theme I can relate to... I had so many bad, or vulnerable moments in my life... so, yeah, I will give it all for me and my baby. Dillion: Can I have 8? Reid: That´s actually Roxi´s.... Roxi: No, it´s okay! Take it. -Roxi smiles.- -Dillion does a small, shy smile.- Dillion: Em... thanks, Roxi. Roxi: No problem! -Mikaela, Chace and Jayden stare at Roxi, looking confused.- Confesssion cam,Mikaela: What the f**k? Confession cam, Chace: At last! Roxi seems to be so sweet now, good for her, good for everyone! Simon: What do you guys say if we sing our solos sitting on the ground, and then we rise up and sing it to the mentors? I think it would be really vulnerable, and powerful. Hermione: Great idea! - The contestants rehearse.- Mikaela: We are ready! -Homework assingment, choir room.- Robert: So, hope you guys are ready to get vulnerable, ´cause you will really want to impress the mentors this week, it´s..... -Emily VanCamp and Dot Marie Jones enter the choir room.- Robert: Emily and Dot Marie! -Emily smiles and waves her hand at the contestants.- -They all cheer, and smile.- Confession cam, Bree: Oh my god! It´s Emily! I loved her so much on Season one! She´s great! Confession cam, Audri: Emily! I really find her as an inspiration, being a young mother! I love her. Emily: Hey guys! All: Hey! Robert: You probably know Emily VanCamp, season one contestant and runner up, she won vulnerability week and was just amasing! And Dot Marie Jones, from glee, she plays Shannon Beiste, and is just an inspiration for so many people, and she knows everything of showing your vulnerable side on. Emily: Vulnerability is about being able to just let go, and show your true colors Dot: You don´t have to force anything, just let it go, and let your vulnerable side, shine! Robert: They´ve been working on Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol. Emily: I love that song! Let´s see it! -Contestants move chairs and sit on the floor, lights fade out.- Chasing Cars -Audri is sitting on the floor, and the spotlight shines on her.- Audri: We´ll do it all, everything, on our own. Mikaela: We don´t need, anything, or anyone. Marina: If I lay here, if I just lay here Jayden: Would you lie with me, and just foget the world? Hermione: I don´t quite know, how to say, how I feel. Reid: Those three words, are said too much, they´re not enough. -Roxi stands up, raising her voice.- Roxi: If I lay here, If I just lay here. -She is followed by the rest of the contestants.- Bree: Would you lie with me and just forget the one? Cassidy: Forget what we´re told, before we get, too old. Chace: Show me a garden, that´s bursting into life. Mikaela: Let´s waste time, chasing cars, around our heads. Dillion: I don´t know where confused about how as well Cameron: Just know that these things will never change for us at all. - Lights fade out. Small silence.- -Lights suddenly turn on.- All: If I lay here If I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world? - Robert, Emily and Dot clap. Dot has tears on her eyes.- Robert: Wow, guys that was the best, the most emotional performance we´ve ever had her! Emily: It was amasing! Dot: Great work, guys, you really made me cry. Robert: Okay, so , what do you guys think? Emily: Mikaela. I really like you, as an individual, but your performance was just.... out of interest, and it didnpt seem real. Dot: Yeah, and Reid, it seemed as if you weren´t vulnerable at all, it was just... stiff. And Cassidy, your sounded a little bit forced. Emily: I loved the rest! Dot: Yeah! The rest of you were awesome! Audri, it was such a great way to start out the song, and you were so... simple, and vulnerable, it was.... agh, speechless! Emily: Marina, I loved you! You seemed so, so, so vulnerable! Just you on the floor without your wheelchair was just so emotional, and you then singing it beatifully, it was amasing, you totally made my day. Hermione, I could notice the pain when you sung, and it was so real, you totallu connected and shined. Dot: Roxi, you rose up, with everyone raising up behind you, it was so powerful and vulnerable at the same time, that´s when the tears started running! Emily: Bree, I really felt all the emotion you gave, and the passion you were giving to it, I loved it. Dot: Chace, I really liked you, you stood there, and had these thing going on you that made you sound so real, and it was touching, you reached my heart. Robert: Okay, now you guys can go and discuss the winner. -Dot and Emily discuss on the corner. They come back.- Dot: Many of you did great, and I think each one we named deserves to win, but we had to choose a winner, which is... -Camera flashes between Audri, Marina, Hermione, Roxi, Bree and Chace.- Emily: Hermione. -Hermione smiles and covers her face.- Hermione: Oh my god! Thank you! -Simon smiles at Hermione and kisses her on the cheeck.- Simon: Great work, Hermione! Confession cam, Hermione: This is great! I feel I worked so hard..... I´m so happy Emily and Dot chose me, it´s unbelievable! Robert: Congratulations, Hermione, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Dot and Emily, and a standout on this week´s group number, which is..... Dot: Skyscraper, by Demi Lovato! Cassidy: Whoa! Confession cam, Mikaela: Skyscraper isn´t my tipe of song.... neither vulnerability is my week, i´ll still try to work it out, tough! Robert: In the music video, you´re all part of a glee club. You´ll have to connect with a special, vulnerable moment in your lives, which you will then act on the music video. Then you will all be singing the song together. In order to connect with your vulnerable moment, Erik will go to the house and talk to you about it. There´s no choreography this week, so, get thinking on your vulnerable moment guys. Emily: Bye guys! Good luck, everyone. Dot: Stay sad, but strong! - House.- -Erik is talking with the contestants on the waiting room.- Erik: I want each one of you to connect with your past and vulnerabilities. And, guys, there´s no need to be shy about it. Dillion? Dillion: I come from a..... rough family, you can say. My mother was gone, and my father, well, he wouldn´t care that much about me and my brothers, so we were out in the street the whole day. I used to get sometimes to police stations, in high school everyone used to say that I would end up in juvenile detention, and never make a name for myself. And I suffered with that each day.... -Erik nods.- Audri: Awww. -Audri hugs Dillion.- Erik: So, your scene can be with you and people saying you won´t be anything. -Dillion nods.- Dillion: Yeah. Erik: Hermione, what about you? -Hermione is staring down.- Hermione: I´m from Paris, I came to LA when I was a teen with my family.... then.... my father, (Hermione bursts into tears) he died in a crash..... and I had to work as a cashier to support my family...Then (sobs) my sister died of pneumonia(sobs) I was so devasted, I thought about suicide, but I continued, and thought of my mother, the only special person left to me. Confession cam, Jayden: Hermione´s story was so dad and tragic, she felt so bad.... we all feel so bad for her. Roxi: I´m a victim of Hurricane Katrina... I lost my home, I lost my dad, my mother (faces down) All I had left was my baby brother. We had nowhere to go, we were homeless, my brother then caught asthma, but I had no money for the hospital. Those days... I remeber those days every night (a tear falls down her eye) Confession cam, Mikalea: What we have seen today, is the real Roxi. Chace: I´ve always been poor. I lived with my dad, he worked, he had a decent work, but it wasnt enough. Some days I didnpt eat, I had no mother nor friends, and all I want is a better future for me and my dad. Cassidy: My mom died when I was fifteen. A few years later, I found out I had cancer, then I got in a relationship with a guy, and found out I was preagnangt, but.... unfortunately.... the baby died before he was born... everyone called me a whore (bursts into tears) I had nobody to lean on, and I had to burry my baby, I can´t get that day out of my mind. Erik: What about Reid? -Reid faces up.- Reid: There´s not much about me.... my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend. Confession cam, Reid: Gosh, I couldnpt say the truth, I can´t say the truth about my past. Erik: Okay, guys, we´re finished. I want each one of you to stick to that vulnerable moment throughout the whole week, we´re doing them for the music video. -Vocals.- Cameron: You can take everything I have- Nikki: Nope! Cameron, that wasn´t strong enough, I want you to make it strong! This is a powerful song! Cameron: Okay. Reid: Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper- Nikki: Reid, I need you to feel the lyrics, to get into the lyrics, okay? It´s sounding really plain. -Reid nods, after many takes, he manages to get it right.- Roxi: You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am- Nikki: Wow! That was incredible, Roxi! -Roxi smiles- Roxi: Thank you! Confession cam, Nikki: I don´t know what happened to Roxi, but she´s so much... soft, but still powerful now. -House- -Hermione is crying on a sofa. She is approached by Simon.- Simon: Hermi? -Hermione keeps crying, and wipes out her tears.- -Simon sits besides her.- Hermione: You shouldn´t look at me like this. -Simon hugs Hermione.- Simon: Hey, hey. What you said today.... was so emotional, I can´t even imagine what you´ve gone through... and I want you to know, whenever you need a shoulder to lean on, I´m here. -Hermione leans towards Simon, and they slowly kiss.- Simon: Woah. Hermione: Thanks, Simon. You´re a great guy. And.... I´ve had this feeling growing inside me ever since auditions... I love you Simon. Simon: I´ve fallen in love ever since I saw your face, smiling in auditions. And I haven´t stopped loving you since. You´re the greatest, nerdiest girl in the world, Hermi, and I´m so glad I audtitioned, not because of everything that´s going on here, or because I´m on TV, but, because I met you. -They both smile, and kiss.- -Video Shoot.- -Cameron is walking on his high school hallway, everyone´s staring at him, some throw papers at him and laugh, then he turns to open his locker, which has "bi" written on it , he cries.- Erik: Cut! Nikki: Was he supposed to cry? Robert: No, he was supposed to continue walking. Erik: Cameron, are you okay? -Cameron nods.- Camernon: Yeah, this is just bringing back memories. Confession cam , Cameron: This already happened to me before, and it was the worst day of my life.... it ain´t easy at all for me, it´s like it´s all happening again. -After many takes, Cameron manages to get the scene.- -Reid watches as his girlfriend walks away with his best friend on the school´s hallway.- Zach: That wasn´t emotional or vulnerable, at all. Robert: Yeah, he seemed just, plain, when he always does so straight performances. Erik: Reid! I need you to do that scene again, showing more emotion. -Reid nods.- -After many tries, he gets it.- - Roxi is homeless in the street, taking care of her little brother.- Erik: Cut! Roxi! That was phenomenal! Robert: Roxi is doing great this week, she slowed down, and she´s so vulnerable but powerful, she´s doing it great! Nikki: Yeah, she also really impressed me at vocals, it seems like this theme has totally changed her. -The contestants are doing the final shot on a stage, all holding hands and singing the lines.- Robert: Mikaela and Jayden seem.... disconnected, and not vulnerable. Zach: Yeah, they seem very flat and they look as if their mind isn´t here. Mikaela! Jayden! We´re here! And try to show more emotion! Confession cam, Robert: This week has been very strong and emotional for each one of them, and we have to take a look at the music video to see who stays and who perfroms for Ryan. Skyscraper '-'''It´s a rainy day. Roxi is on the street, her clothes warned out, trying to take care of her little brother.- Roxi: Skies are crying, I am watching, cathcing teardrops with my hands. - Reid is on his high school. He is watching his girlfriend and his best friend walking away, holding hands together.- Reid: Only silence, as it´s ending, like we never had a chance. -Dillion is on his high school, people laughing at him, and telling him he won´t do anything with his life.- Dillion: Do you have to, make me feel like, there´s nothing left for me? - Hermione is walking down a cementry, she stops by two graves besides the other, she leaves a red rose.- Hermione: You can take everything I have, you can take everything I am. -Cassidy is besides a little, black coffin.- Cassidy: Like I´m made of glass, like I´m made of paper. -Simon is being bullied on his high school becuase of his young appearance, he tries to push the bullies away.- Simon: Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. -Marina is lying on a bed on a hospital, injured from an accident, she observes as a doctor walks in with a wheelchair.- Marina: Like a Skyscraper, like a skyscraper. -Bree is locked down on her room, crying and holding an image from her ex-boyfriend, that recently died.- Bree: As the smoke clears, I awaken -Cameron is walking down his school halway, people stare at him, and some laugh, he turns to his locker, but notices it has the word "bi" written on it.- Cameron: Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed -Chace is sitting homeless on the street, his clothes warned out, and playing the guitar for money, he observes a family having dinner on a restaurant.- Chace: All my windows, still are broken, but I´m standing on my feet. -Mikaela is in a room, her granparents are shouting at her for being lesbian, and order her to leave the house.- Mikaela: You can take everything I have -Audri is preagnant, she watches as her boyfriend packs his things away from their room, shouting. She cries on her bed.- Audri: You can break everything I am. -Jayden is sitting alone, having lunch, bullies throw food at him, and laugh.- Jayden: Like I´m made of glass, like I´m made of paper. -They all appear on a stage, wearing whit t-shirts, and singing together.- All (with Hermione as a lead): Go on and try to tear us down, we will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper. -Reveal of the bottom 3.- Robert: This has been a very emotional week for all of you, you really had to show your true colors, be vulnerable and shine. This being said, Roxi, you´re first on the callback list. -Roxi opens her mouth wide open, then smiles.- Roxi: Oh my gosh! Thanks so much! Robert: Roxi, you slowed things down a lot this week, and showed us your softer side, you were really vulnerable but strong all week long, and you continued impressing us. Great job. Roxi: Thanks! Thanks! Good luck guys! Robert: Some of you did great this week, while others had trouble. Hermione, Audri, Chace, Cassidy, Dillion, Marina, Simon, Bree. Great work this week guys, you´re all called bak from this week. -They leave the stage, leaving Mikaela, Reid, Jayden and Cameron.- Robert: All four of you struggled this week. Nikki: Cameron, you seemed to weak on the booth, I know it´s vulnerability, but that´s a powerful song. And then, you couldn´t finish your scene at the video shoot and cried. Vulnerability is also abot being able to face for vulnerabilities while performing. -Cameron nods.- Zach: Jayden, we know you can be vulnerable, but on the video shoot, you seemed elsewhere, and you weren´t emotional on the final scene. -Jayden lowers his head.- Robert: Mikaela, you struggled being emotional this week and Dot and Emily noticed that on the homework assingment, you also struggled with this on the video shoot, and it seemed as if you were forcing it to be emotional more than being emotional. And Reid, the mentors noticed you were stiff more than vulnerable, and it stayed that way all week long, you weren´t emotional on your scene, and we neeeded to see more of your vulnerable side. Reid, you´ll perform in front of Ryan tonight. -Reid nods and bites his lips.- Robert: Cameron, you´ll also perform for Ryan tonight. -Cameron nods.- Robert: Jayden, you´re called back for next week. -Jayden slowly walks away.- Jayden: Good luck, guys. Confession cam, Jayden: Gosh, i was so scared, I did just one little mistake that almost send me to perform in front of Ryan again. Nikki: Cameron, your song is I Want You Back, by The Jackson Five. -Cameron smiles.- Cameron: Awesome! Nikki: Mikaela, your song is Die Young, by Kesha. -Mikaela smiles.- Mikaela: Alright! I´ll kill it! Nikki: And Reid, you´ll be doing Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Reid: Love that song. Zach: What are you waiting for?! Go, go! Get ready and practise! -Rehearsal room, Cameron- Cameron: I want you back, ooh ooh baby Confession cam, Cameron: This is the worst feeling ever, I´m competing against two very strong contestants, but I´ll still give my best. -Rehearsal room, Mikaela- Mikaela: ´cause we´re gonna die young Confession cam, Mikaela: I´m really nervous performing in front of Ryan for the first time, I´ll kill it and I´ll try to make sure he likes me and sees me on glee. I´m not thinking on going home. -Rehearsal room, Reid.- Reid: ´Cause I´m mister Brightside Confession cam, Reid: I feel so bad here in the bottom three, if I would have given the real vulnerability I know I wouldn´t be here. -Bottom three performances. Auditorium.- -Ryan, Robert, Zach and Nikki take a seat.- Ryan: So, vulnerability. Robert: Yeah, this week has been very, very emotional for everyone, they had to connect to their past and most vulnerable moments. These three had sturggles with it. Ryan: Okay, who´s first? Robert: First is Cameron. Cameron had trouble connecting with his vulnerabilities, and cried on set, he also seemed powerless and we were worried about him. Ryan: Bring him in. -Cameron enters the stage.- Cameron: Hi, my name is Cameron Flynn, and I´ll be doing I Want You Back, by the Jackson Five. '''I Want You Back, Cameron' Cameron: When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took Now it's much too late for me to take a second look Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me back in your heart Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I've seen you it is on (I want you back) Oh I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh baby (I want you back) Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back) Na na na na -Mentors clap.- Ryan: That was great Cameron! You seemed really entertaining! Cameron: Thanks! Ryan: So, what happened this week? Cameron: It´s just that that scene reminded me of my past.... and I got really emotional about it. Ryan: We don´t want you to cry on set on the future, if you´re on glee. We really need you to... stay strong! Understand? Cameron: Yes, I do, I promise I will get better next week. Ryan: Okay, and, rememeber, it´s a competition, so, up a little bit! -Cameron leaves the stage.- Robert: Next is Mikalea. Mikaela has a lot of trouble being vulnerable, it seemed as if she was forcing herself to seem emotional, but it didn´t worked. -Mikaela enters the stage.- Mikaela: Hi! I´m Mikaela Jackson, and I´ll be singing Die Young, by Kesha. Die Young, Mikaela Mikaela: I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone So while you're here in my arms Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young We're gonna die young We're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young Young hearts, out our minds Running 'til we outta time Wild child's lookin' good Living hard just like we should Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know) That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure) Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah) Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh) We'll keep dancing 'til we die -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Well, well, spicygirl! -Mikaela laughs.- Ryan: I really enjoyed your performance and your personality! I think I can really see someone like you now on glee. Mikaela: Thanks! Ryan: But I also need you to be able to show your vulnerable side, understand? Mikaela: Yeah, yeah Ryan: If you stay on the competition, please work on that. Mikaela: I will, I promise that I will! Ryan: Okay, you can go now. -Mikaela leaves the stage.- Robert: Last is Reid. Reid seem really sitff being vulnerability, and he didn´t showed us his soft side this week. -Reid enters the stage.- Reid: Hello, I´m Reid Shepard, and I´ll be singing Mr. Brightside by The Killers. Mr Brightside, Reid Reid: I'm coming out of my cage And I’ve been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss It was only a kiss Now I’m falling asleep And she’s calling a cab While he’s having a smoke And she’s taking a drag Now they’re going to bed And my stomach is sick And it’s all in my head But she’s touching his chest now He takes off her dress now Let me go And I just can’t look its killing me And taking control Jealousy, turning saints into the sea Swimming through sick lullabies Choking on your alibis But it’s just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes ‘Cause I’m Mr Brightside -Mentors clap.- Ryan: Good performance, Reid. Reid: Thank you, Ryan Murphy. Ryan: So, what happened this week? They told me you were sitff, and you weren´t emotional. -Reid opens his mouth, but then closes it. He then opens it again.- Reid: The truth is.... that was not my vulnerable moment, I haven´t told everything. I was into drugs when I was in high school, I then got into rehab and went out clean. But that´s a part of my past I´m to afraid to admit, to people to find it out, I feel ashamed of myself. Ryan: Well, I think that what you did right here was very brave of you, and I´m happy that we now got to see your true, vulnerable side. -Reid smiles.- Ryan: I think that right there was an improvement for you, and you shouldn´t feel ashamed about your past, but proud that you are not the same now and that you got rid of the addiction. Reid: You´re right Ryan, absolutely right, I was just too afraid of my past to admit it. Ryan: Well, I´m proud of you now, you can go. -Reid leaves the stage.- Ryan: So let´s see. Cameron. I think his performance was great, but in the future, we can´t have an actor crying on set, but maybe he can improve now. -Flashes to waiting room.- Cameron: I´m so nervous. Maybe Ryan thinks I´m unprofesional for crying on set, let´s hope he sees that I can improve. - Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: Mikaela. I really, really like her personality and she´s really fun, but we also have to see her vulnerable side, and we don´t know if she can work on that. -Flashes to waiting room.- Mikaela: Ryan said he wanted to see more of my soft side, maybe he thinks I won´t show more of my soft side. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: And Reid. I think it was great what he did right here, and I´m proud, and I´m happy we got to see his vulnerable side and that he finally showed it, but maybe it was a little too late. -Flashes to waiting room.- Reid: At the end I got to show Ryan my vulnerable side, but I don´t know, maybe he thinks that I should have showed it earlier this week. -Flashes to auditorium.- Ryan: So, we have our decision. -Waiting room.- -Robert enters the room.- Robert: Hey guys, unfortunately the list is up, so... go take a look. -Robert leaves the room.- -The contestants hug Cameron, Mikaela and Reid.- -Cameron, Mikaela and Reid leave the room.- -Cameron walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Cameron: I don´t wanna go, all my life I was told that I couldn´t accomplish my dreams, this is my chance. I´m really afraid. - Mikaela walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Mikaela: I´m really nervous. This is my chance, I already had many doors clossed, I want this so bad. -Reid walks down the hallway.- Confession cam, Reid: I´m glad I finally got to tlak about my addiction... but I´m still afraid that Ryan thinks it was too late. -Cameron stares at the list.- -Mikaela stares at the list.- -Reid stares at the list.- -Reid smiles and walks away.- CALLED BACK: *'Roxi' *'Hermione' *'Audri' *'Chace' *'Cassidy' *'Dillion' *'Marina' *'Simon' *'Bree' *'Jayden' *'Reid' *'Mikaela' NOT CALLED BACK: *'Cameron' '-'''Mikaela smiles, jumps and walks away.- -Cameron stares speechless, his eyes teary.- -The contestants gather around Cameron.- Confession cam, Cameron: Yeah, I´m going. Still, nobody can tell me I can´t accomplish my dreams, this is not the end for me, and I´ll never give up until my dreams come true. This expierence was great, and I´ll never forget it. '''Keep Holding On, Cameron' Cameron: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through -On the next Project: Glee- Narrator: It gets hot and steamy in sexuality! - Audri and Dillion kiss. Chace and Jayden kiss.- - The girls are seen in bikinis.- Narrator: An episode you can´t miss! Trivia *Third time in Project Glee that the homework assingment and the music video songs haven´t been used on Glee. (Others being Rival-ability and Individuality (Season 2) ) *First episode in which Simon Harris and Hermione Horan kiss. *None of the bottom 3 ( Cameron Flynn, Mikaela Jackson and Reid Shepard ) had been at risk of elimination before, until now, the bottom 3 has always been different on each episode this season. *First time Project Glee in which none of the sungs on the episode have been covered in Glee. *Second time in Project Glee in which the homework assingment winner wasn´t called back first (first time in Sexuality) *Fourth time in Project Glee in which there was no choreography practise. *First and only time (so far) in which a glee project contestant from Season 1 and a glee actor mentored. *Just like Season 1, vulnerabilty is the third episode of the Season. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes